Infinity: P12/Transcript
Part 12 (Scene opens at the heroes HQ. They are all gathered near a vault. Cloe opens up the vault, and places Sonata and Aria's gems inside the vault, then closes and locks up the vault) Cloe: There. The gems are safe and secure. Excellent work everyone. Tai: So those things are safe in there right? Cloe: If anyone would want to get these gems, located in the HQ of the Knights of the Just, they'd need more then an army of Gigadrones I'll tell you that much. John: Careful cuz. You know better then to be cocky. Cloe: Yeah you're right. Sorry John. Sora: But hey, at least we just need one more and we'll be done. Zoey: Yeah. We just gotta find it. Benji:.... Nene: Benji? You okay? Benji: Huh? Oh sorry. I was thinking. Devon: What about? Benji: … Cloe. You mind if I ask you something? Cloe: Not at all. Benji: Who's Frank Mercer? You mentioned him before and you were really upset over him. Someone you know? Cloe: (Sighs) Frank Mercer... He was a cop and a former member of the Knights. Ravi: A cop? Heather: Former member? Cloe: Yeah. You wouldn't like him Benji. He ran a unit that was meant to stop street racing all across the city. Benji: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop street racing!? What the hell!? Steel: I can see why Benji would hate him. Cloe: Yeah but that's not the reason I'm mad at that idiot. The REAL reason I'm mad, is cause he was a corrupt cop. Benji: What did he do? Cloe: That bastard was caught trying to execute a target that we needed to bring in for questioning, and I was gonna see if we could reform them. We secretly recorded the events on camera. When we caught him, I personally expelled him. Izzy: Where is he now? Cloe: I don't know. But he is still out there some where. Benji: Man. What a bastard. Cloe: Tell me about it. (The scene changes to the heroes gathered in the command center) Jaxon: So what's next Cloe? Cloe: For now its just business as us- (Suddenly the alarm goes off) Ravi: What's going on!? Shaw: Knights! We got something going on over in the base diamond outside the city. Devon: Commandos? Nate: I'm afraid the monitors can't get a proper reading on this. Benji: I'll go check it out. Heather: You sure Benji? Benji: Don't worry, I'll radio for back up if there's serious trouble. Cloe: Be careful Benji. (Benji nods and runs off. The changes to Benji arriving at the baseball diamond in his car. He hops out) Benji: Hmm.. No one's here. (Benji goes inside the field) Benji: Where should I start looking? (Benji heads into the bleachers and starts looking. He finds nothing. He looks at the dugouts and finds nothing. He looks at the snack kiosk. Again, nothing. Benji activates his comms.) Benji: Cloe, I don't see anything of concern. Coming back. Cloe: (Comms) Copy. (Benji deactivates his Wristcomm. He makes his way to the exit.) ???: So, what brings you here all alone? (Benji turns around and sees Adagio Dazzle.) Benji: You! Adagio Dazzle!! (Draws his weapon) Don't you move! Adagio: Oh, but you wouldn't shoot me, would you? (A green mist begins to appear around Benji as Adagio begins to sing.) Benji: How did you... get... free? What's happening? (Adagio continues to sing, and Benji becomes seduced and mezmorized by her voice.) Adagio: (Stroking Benji's face) If I tell you, promise to keep this between us. Benji: I.... (Put under the spell) I promise. Adagio: Good boy. (Back at HQ, the alarm goes off.) Cloe: What do we got? Garrick: A squad of Tronics lead by a Commando is attacking Shinjuku in Tokyo, in the Tamers' dimension! Devon: We need to get over there! Cloe: Rangers, you're up. The G5 team can't accompany you without their leader. They'll have to wait until Benji gets back. He'll be around shortly. Devon: Sounds good. Cloe: I'll contact Yamaki and have Hypnos send ground assets to get you close. Ravi: Let's go! (The Rangers rush out.) Cloe: Kyle, walk with me back to my office. Garrick: Yes ma'am. (Cloe and Garrick leave and lock the Command Center. They enter the office. Cloe dials Benji's number. He doesn't answer.) Cloe: No answer. Garrick: Try again? (Cloe dials Benji again) Cloe: Come on Benji answer. (No answer) Cloe: …. Damn it! Garrick: He's not picking up? Cloe: Yeah. I don't like this. Garrick: He didn't say he saw anything at the baseball diamond right? Cloe: That's what he said. Still... *Sighs* Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I need to stay focused. I'm gonna get a hold of Daniel and let him know the Gems are secure. (Cloe dials in Daniel's number. A few moments later Daniel answers) Daniel: Hello? Cloe: Danny? Its me. Daniel: Oh hi honey. What's going on? Cloe: My teams managed to get ahold of Sonata and Aria's gems. They are safely secure in the vault. Daniel: That's great new Cloe! Now we just need Adagio's. Any luck tracking her down? Cloe: No luck so far, but we are searching. Daniel: Okay. If Santa Blanca still has it, you may need to hit them with everything you got. Cloe: If worse comes to worse, I will. (A mysterious figure is looking on. He then approaches the Command Center and imputs the code to the door. He looks around and approaches the vault. He opens the vault and deactivates the lasers, and then takes the case with the gems inside. He then leaves unnoticed. In Shinjuku, the Rangers arrive in vehicles provided by Yamaki. They offload. They see the Commando.) Commando: Rangers? This should be fun! Devon: Not for you. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! Rangers: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER!! HA!! (Morph) UNLEASH THE BEAST!! (The Rangers begin to battle the Tronics protecting the Commando. Devon and Nate fight the Commando.) Commando: Two on one?! Doesn't seem fair! Nate: Says the guy who brought an army with him! Commando: You're gonna wish you never crossed me!! (The Commando fires at the two, but they dash out of the way. Devon and Nate jump up with their sabers out.) Devon: Nice try, loser!! (Devon and Nate slash the Commando with their sabers. They then jump back.) Nate: Let's take this guy out! Devon: Sounds good! Devon and Nate: TRANSPORT! BLASTERS!! (Devon and Nate summon and ready their blasters.) Devon and Nate: BEAST BLAST!!!! (The two fires at the Commando, destroying him. The other Rangers destroy the remaining Tronics.) Ravi: That's all of them! Devon: Let's get back to New Donk City and inform Cloe. (They teleport back to New Donk City. The comms then ring. Devon answers.) Devon: We were just about to contact you, Cloe. Cloe: Yeah. I got that. But we have a SERIOUS problem! Devon: What is it? Cloe: The gems! They've been stolen! Zoey: What?! Nate: How's that even possible?! We locked them away! Devon: We'll find them! Cloe: Get them back quick! (The Rangers, G5s, DigiDestined, and Tamers look around the park for any signatures being given off. John looks at his scanner with shock.) John: Guys. I'm getting very high readings of negative energy in this area. Ravi: Very high? Steel: Well, does SHE answer that question? (Steel points at Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. The heroes get to cover before they spot them.) Devon: It's THEM. Sora: I thought they were locked away in a Time Force prison. Jaxon: So did we. (Suddenly, Benji approaches the Dazzlings.) Matt: Benji? (Benji is seen with the gems' case.) Jaxon: What's he doing? Heather: This isn't real. He can't really be actively betraying us, is he? (Tai looks at Benji's eyes. They're glowing green.) Tai: His eyes. They're green. Jaxon: That's not his natural colour. His eyes are supposed to be blue. Nate: He's under a spell. But how.... (Sees Adagio's gem fully intact around her neck.) Guys, Adagio's fully empowered. Devon: Benji's gonna give Aria and Sonata their gems back. Benji: I have them. Adagio: That's very thoughtful of you. I think this will work out nicely. (Adagio moves in for a kiss.) Aria: Ugh. I can't watch this. (Before Adagio could kiss Benji, Devon speeds by and steals the case back. He regroups with the other heroes. The Sirens see them.) Adagio: Great! Who do you think you are?! Devon: We're the people who are gonna crash your party! (The heroes run off with the gems. Adagio tries to run after, but Benji halts her.) Benji: Don't worry. I'll get them. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts